transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
More Than Meets the Eye
Cascades The state's most rugged mountains, the Cascades consist of high, craggy peaks, jewel-like lakes, and lush evergreen forests. A relatively young mountain range, the Cascades are dotted with volcanos like the dormant and glacier-crowned Mount Ranier, the awe-inspiring and still active Mount St. Helens, and Mount St. Hillary, the Autobots' first home on Earth. Washington, it's most mountaneous region, is sprawled out like some majestic steed trampling through the woods. Huh? Anyways, it's beautiful here. Peaks galore, lakes spot the countryside with their crystal reflection and hopping fish, forests as far as the eye can see. This is one spot that's been relatively left alone by the big bad development corporations. Except for perhaps the WORST development corp. of them all.. the AUTOBOTS! Mount St. Hillary, the home of the first make-shift Autobot base on Earth and also the crash site of the original Ark. Inside it's craggy interior, gumbies are resupplying and trying to evenly distribute supplies. Having fallen into disuse, the Ark more or less serves as the distribution center for their efforts on Earth. A medium-sized gun-metal gray Autobot saunters around, checking items off his checklist. "No, those transistors go to Autobot City. Yeah, the micronchips go to Protectobot HQ." Stockade gruffs, not used to dealing with this much incompetence. But the war effort has them spread thin, actual competence is needed in the field. Ah, promotions. Scattershot would say that he's not enjoying marching around inspecting Autobot installations and getting salutes that are do to rank and not just fear of a headlock, but he really can't. So far, things have been pretty enjoyable. He gives Stockade a nod, gesturing for him to continue what he's doing. "How's Ark duty treating you, Stockade?" Hardhead comes trailing behind Scattershot, a data pad in his hand. He is furiously typing away on the data pad as he looks at the base. "I *knew* there would be paperwork." He finally catches up to Scattershot and Stockade, giving Stockade a grim look as he waits for an answer. "Ahm runnin' on three rest cycles, transport is late.. again, and to make it all fine and dandy; I've got you brass breathing down my receptors." Stockade grumbles, pointing another gumbie to seperate the shipment by RN#.. not box color. "You two here to demote me? I got news fer ya." Stockade continues to grumble, obviously related to Kup and/or Huffer. "This is the lowest of the lows." Scattershot gives a sideways look at Hardhead. "You really need an assistant. Ah'm not even lighting mah own cigars anymore." As for Stockade, he gruffs right back. "Give it a rest, Stockade. Don't forget who pulled your sorry aft out of the mud on Rochlord. You'd be flyin' the Steelhaven if you weren't so sauced all the damn time." He gives Stockade the SHUT DOWN look. "Now lemme hear some ordinance details." Amber MacKenzie caught a ride with a convoy making a delivery to the Ark's distribution center. Well, it was *supposed* to make a delivery. And speaking of mud, they got stuck in mud after an unexpected flash flood a few miles back, and she came ahead with a minimal escort of disgruntled, muddy Autobots. She, too, is much the worse for a muddy encounter, but her motorcycle was agile enough to outrun the flood itself. Looking much like a mud wrestling champion, she pulls up in front of the famous Ark. Bloody flash floods. Bloody mud. "Feh, always the same with you types. Get a promotion, start pushing guys like me around!" Stockade gruffs out, handing the clipboard to Scattershot. "Have a look fer yerself, who am I.. Bottlethrottle?" Turning to face Hardhead, the inventory-bot grimaces. "Hey, I've been clean fer almost a quarter of a vorn.. maybe more buddy, get off mah back!" And with that, Stockade stomps out to the entrance of the Ark. Spying the transports rolling up, he waves them in and ducks around the corner. Nervously looking around, he grabs a small flask from subspace and takes a swill of ener-hol. "Twelve steps, feh. I got twelve steps fer 'em." he mumbles to himself. Velum had been on the same transport as Amber, both finding herself enjoying hanging out with her, and also coming to check how things were running. EDC or not, she always tries to be involved with the Autobots as much as possible. But once the two ladies pull up on the motorcycle, Velum can only mutter gruffly while trying to wipe a smear of mud from her face. "Well then, I could kill for a shower right now..." Thankfully dirt doesn't bother her much, the Nebulan letting go of Amber and swinging off, her front completely clean while Amber's back is also clean. It was a bumpy right, okay? she didn't wanna fall off. "Thanks for the lift, Amber. I really didn't wanna stay stuck back there." Velum smiles before glancing down at herself, noting her legs are completely spattered in mud, as well as the rest of her, only able to give a soft sigh of her mild displeasure. Stockpile shrugs to Scattershot, subspacing a datapad. "Meh, he gets like that sometimes." he offers, taking a look at the manifest. "Pretty standard fare here sir, basic supplies.. minus the raw materials requisitioned for the Junkion techs." Stockpile points to a pile of orange sheet metal. What is it with Autobots building everything out of orange sheet metal? Hardhead gives Stockade a healthy look of skepticism as he watches him huff out. He lets out a grunt as he looks over towards Scattershot. "We need to replace him." He says coldly as he looks back towards Stockpile. "You should be in charge of straightening him up. Builds unit cohesion." He states plainly. Scattershot grins as he watches Stockade stumble away. "He's as Sober as Wheelie is useful." The Techno yawns, giving a nod to Stockpile. "You're doing solid work, Autobot. Keep it orange." He smiles, using the universal slang for 'something remaining optimally useful.' "Replace Stockade? He'd be great in the field if he could still see straight. Ah still like your idea of just clearing this whole sonbitch out and putting a big war room table in the middle. Velum and MacKenzie here yet?" Amber MacKenzie parks her motorbike and sighs. "No problem, Velum." Mud in her hair, on her face, drenching her clothes... good thing her backpack is water resistant, or she wouldn't even have a change of clothing. Now, who needs to be killed for that shower...? Before her murderous impulses can be acted out, she hears her name mentioned and cringes visibly. She gives Velum a piteous look but straightens up bravely. "Here, sir," she admits, stepping forward. Sunstreaker is sent to serve as an scort for the transport of the materials, and the mission itself is boring as it is... the fact that he is now covered in MUD isn't making things any easier. Frag his life. Sunstreaker parks somewhere near Amber, transforming to his bipedal mode and glaring down at the absolute MESS he's become. Yeah, definitely, frag his life. All this filth to be a slagging escort.. Hardhead shrugs at Scattershot, "I prefer the Human slogan...Keep it Green." He tilts his head as he continues, "Sometimes people needed to be *reminded* that things can be worse...help then realize that their *job* is important." He swaps out Datapads. "We could revamp the Ark, make it a viable nerve center for Military Operations..." He gives Amber a curt nod as she approaches. He sneaks Velum a polite wave and looks perplexed for a moment, like his arm acted without his own thought. How could that happen? Velum perks up a little at the mention of their names as well, glancing to Amber in turn, but instead smirking before looking to the bots deeper in the Ark, sending them a quick, casual wave while stepping forward. She hardly seems to care about her appearance at the moment, only going so far as to comb back mud flecked hair while grinning. "Hello, boys. Scattershot, Hardhead, Duros." The headmaster and his disguised partner are given a friendly wink after she says their name. "Sorry we're late. Trucks got swamped in the mud. Thankfully Amber's an excellent driver in wet weather." Looking from around the corner, Stockade sneaks another swill from his flask and subspaces it. What command doesn't know, won't hurt them. Stepping back through the entry way, the gumbie makes a big grumpy show just to get into character. "Late, again? Am I the only servo-blown glitch of a.." he trails, suddenly enveloped in a shadow. "Weather said sunny skies and a chance of.." It's a shame Stockade won't be able to finish that sentence, as he's suddenly torn asunder from behind. The light purple plasma blast rips through Stockade, tearing him in half.. leaving a large energon puddle where he once stood. The lower half vaporized, his top is propelled violently into a nearby shelf. The shadow decreases in size, until a pair of purple boots clink on the ground. Smoke trails from the miniature orange fusion cannon, as it's folded across the robot's chest. "A chance of DOOM? Yes, quite." Galvatron Jr smirks. Galvatron Jr has arrived. Some stuff happened. Amber and Velum came in, Hardhead was all tightpants about something, it got super obvious that Duros was crazy in love with Velum... And then Stockade is ripped asunder in a blast of energy. And then there's... wait, what? "Autobots! Defensive maneuvers, Ark lockdown! Protect the huma...What the hell is that thing? Did Unicron take a Frenzy dump?" Hardhead flinches at the wink from Velum as he reaches up with his right hand and clangs his head....*HARD*. He then focuses on Stockade for a moment, a vision of a purple laser tearing through Stockade in half crosses his optics. He then reaches up to clang his head again, but pauses as the reactions of the others seem to indicate that actually happened...and not just a daydream. What was he thinking about earlier? "The Slag..." He drops the data pad back into subspace as he pulls out a Shatterblaster. "Defensive positions..." He barks a second later after the first command. Amber MacKenzie boggles. Galvatron, here alone at the Ark? Her common sense returns to her, and she's diving for cover. Considering that she blends in very nicely with the ground now, cover is everywhere. Her first instinct is to get out of the way and hide so he doesn't use her as a hostage. After slinking behind a small boulder, she begins moving towards the Ark's entrance, making a wide circle to avoid Galvatron. Combat: Amber MacKenzie slips into the shadows and out of sight... Sunstreaker is still trying to clean off some of the mud off his plating when he hears the blast and he immediately looks up, drawing his energon pulse gun from his subspace and aiming it at ...chibi Galvatron? "Whatever the slag is that thing!?" Velum opens her mouth to pipe up again, a hand rubbing a little on the other to fleck off the drying mud, before the complete splitting of Stockade has her literally jump in surprise, eyes widening when she turns on a heel to spot Galvatron, of all Cons, standing right there. "...Shit." Yeah, that's really all she can say. And sure, she may notice he's a lot.. stubbier? But she doesn't take any chances either way, backpedaling quite quickly behind the Bots and cursing to herself for not bringing her exo, though she's still quite visible, unlike Amber who seems to have mastered the ninja art of hiding. The slightly smaller version of Galvatron simply smiles, strutting forward with an air of superiority. Each step brings him closer towards the actual foyer into the Ark's cavernous interior. "Are you wetting your struts?" he laughs, evil grin plastered on his face. From either side, the Ark's entrance slams shut with a loud audible *CLANG*! Inside, Stockpile looks up from under the command console.. breathing a sigh of relief. "Whew, I think that'll keep him out for awhile yet. Orders, Scattershot?" The doors shudder for a moment, locking servos struggling against their motors.. smoke trailing from either side of the entrance. Metal on metal grates when the doors are pried open, sending a hellacious echo throughout the Ark's cavern. With one fell swoop, Galvatron Jr rips the doors open and apart. "You should be." he scowls, hefting Stockpile up by his throat.. choking the life from him. "I am the harbringer for Lord Galvatron's will." he spits, casually tossing the limp gumbie to the floor. "Let this be the hour of his triumph." he jests, shooting the rocky wall above Scattershot. The rocks tumble down in a mini-avalanche, burying the Technobot Commander. "Will anyone else attempt to fill his shoes?" Hardhead prepares to fire at Galvatron Jr as the doors go flying over him. "Hmmmm...." His targeting computers displaying an error as the specifications don't quite match Galvatron. He prepares to shoot as he leaps to the side, avoiding the avalanche that covers Scattershot. He looks over towards the rocks, looking for a sign...after a moment he rolls to his side and first a small blast towards Galvatron Jr. "Fall back, and prepare to return fire!" He bellows following his blast, attempting to capture Galvatron Jr's attention. Combat: Hardhead strikes Galvatron Jr with his Pot Shot! (Pistol) attack! Amber MacKenzie's line of retreat to the Ark is suddenly not such a good idea any more, seeing that Galvatron is there. She sighs, closing her eyes wearily. She's totally useless with nothing more than a peashooter of a pistol. With another sigh, she starts looking around for the others. If she spots Velum, she'll beckon her to join her. Maybe they can strategize. Riiiiiiiiiight. Her main hope right now is for reinforcements. She wistfully recalls dropping avalanches on Decepticons on Mars. Too bad she can't do it here. Hoist is currently not here, but is on his way! He's not a fancy sports car, so he's not so fast. With the majority of the EDC's transport equipment inoperational, those few with combat equipment have to make do with what they can! Hence, Melody's battlesuited form stands in the back of Hoist's truck bed. She hangs onto his tow-pillar with one hand to steady herself. "Thanks for the ride, Hoist. Hopefully, we'll get there in time!" The pot shot ricochets off Galvatron Jr's helm, twisting his view ever so slightly. His momentum however, isn't impeded by the attack, his continual pace forward slow.. but steady. "You?" he blinks at Hardhead, powering up the small orange fusion cannon on his arm. "So be it." Drawing the canon up, the miniature sized Galvatron lets go with a blast of the same fusion energy that tore Stockade in half. "I shall eradicate your insepid kind from the history books, starting with your first base on this dirtball!" Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Hardhead with his Jr Fusion Cannon attack! -4 Velum really is not the happiest camper right now as she takes to hiding behind the Bot sized tables and machines. She really hated not being able to go toe to toe with the Cons unless she were in an exo, the woman wishing for once she could be as big as them. Like those Femaxian chicks. Yeah. But enough about that. Right now she's trying not to get crushed! Thankfully Amber is able to see her quite easily since they're on the same level, Velum spotting her as well and quickly scurrying over to press her back tight against whatever they're hiding behind. "Shitshitshit.. The one time I need my suit, ugh!" She hisses in displeasure before glancing at Amber, "You got a line out to everyone else, right?" Hardhead stares at Galvatron Jr. "Yes, me..." The Fusion Cannon rips right through his right chest causing the head master to fall on to his back. While on the ground he reverts to his tank mode and fires a blast from his side mounted cannon. "I think not, Decepticon. Not sure what hole you crawled out of, but we are going to make sure you end up in one." The tank emits over the loud roar of his engine and cannon blast. The robot form of Hardhead almost seems to collapse to the ground as the body of the robot folds into an odd looking tank. For a fraction of a second, the head of the robot jumps off and becomes a humanoid figure who slides into the cockpit of the tank which encloses on the figure. Combat: Cybertronian Tank strikes Galvatron Jr with his Explosive Shells attack! -3 Since staring at Galvatron's mini-me isn't gonna stop him from slagging his fellow bots Sunstreaker lunges forward (although making sure to stay out of Hardhead's way), using his energon pulse rifle to fire at Galvatron Jr. "The only one who's gonna be wetting his struts are you, scrapyard-reject!" Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Galvatron Jr with his Electron Pulse Gun attack! Toyota Hi-Lux makes a hum sort of sound. "No problem, Melody. I hope we can make it there before to much damage is caused!" He speeds up just a bit, carefully not to jar the human standing in his truck bed. "Amber MacKenzie reports that only Galvatron is there... Not that it makes things any easier." The Ark comes into view. "They're inside. Be careful." He pulls up, but stays outside, scanning the area for Amber, to make sure she's alright. A grim, muddy Amber, hiding with Velum behind a boulder, whispers to Velum, "Yes, a suit would be nice, and yes, Sideswipe and Hoist responded to my communique. Bad news is, I haven't heard Scattershot's voice since before this went down. Hardhead and Sunstreaker are still in there, fighting, but no Scattershot. I'm wondering if he's down... and if there's any way for us to evac him, but... bloody hell, we're too damned small. Do you know anything about the parts inventory here? Might there be something we can use as a weapon." Battlesuit doesn't wait for Hoist to stop! She vaults out of his bed as soon as he slows to a halfway decent speed, and then hits the ground running! Mobility-enhanced exo suits are quite useful when one's got to make a hasty enterance! "Not Galvatron-" she transmits over shortband, "He's too small- something's fishy here!" she frowns, and then pulls her battle rifle off of its bracket on her back, and thumbs a fire selector. "But we'll find out once we're done! Fire in the hole!" and she pops off a flashbang grenade with a *FOONK!* Combat: Battlesuit strikes Galvatron Jr with her Stun Grenade attack! Combat: Galvatron Jr has been temporarily incapacitated. You'd think Decepticons would have learned a lesson with Scattershot by now, especially after Shockwave tried to bury him under a mountain and lost an arm for his trouble: If you're going to bury this Technobot, make sure you bury him to death. Scattershot's fist punches out of the rubble and he pulls himself out, looking pissed...pisseder than usual. "Alright, you lunatic half pint..." He points his rifle. "Time for yer nap." Combat: Scattershot strikes Galvatron Jr with his Automatic Acid-Pellet Gun attack! The next volley however, pushes Galvatron Jr backwards as he holds up his spare arm to ward off most of the damage. Hardhead's attack pierces into his forearm's armor, splayed circuitry revealed and sparking. Sunstreaker's shot electrifies his chassis, causing slight motor to servo delay. "Fools!" Galvatron Jr bellows, stalking towards one of the communication consoles. Down in a squatter's position, the Decepticon hefts the machine up from it's mounted locale with a wrenching jerk. Leaning backward, the computer console cradled in his right arm's nook, Galvatron Jr thrusts it forward.. where it breaks up into multiple pieces. "Your resistance is only an excercise in FUTILITY!" he snarls, about facing and stalking towards the entrance. He spied some germs earlier, "Now where did your 'pets' get off to?" he growls, then the stun grenade detonates across his chest. Momentarily stunned, he backpedals. This was much more Autobot and allied resistance he was expecting. No matter, they will all burn for their insolence. Hefting the entry way door between his arms, Galvatron Jr whirls it around at Melody and then tosses it in the same direction the acid pellets just came from. "Must I bury all of you, this day?" Combat: Galvatron Jr misses Cybertronian Tank with his NYYYYYAAAARGGGHHH! Area attack! Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Sunstreaker with his NYYYYYAAAARGGGHHH! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Sunstreaker's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Battlesuit with his NYYYYYAAAARGGGHHH! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Battlesuit 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Galvatron Jr misses Scattershot with his NYYYYYAAAARGGGHHH! Area attack! Velum's lips press into a thin line while trying to think, "Ergh.. I really have no clue what they keep stocked in here!" A palm rests against her forehead, the woman clearly frustrated. I could probably make /something/ if we found enough of the right peices though..." However her words trail off when the sound of reinforcements can be heard, Velum peeking over the ridge of the boulder to spot the Bots, as well as Melody, joining in the fight. "YES! EDC is here too! ...Damn, she didn't bring an extra suit." Still, it's good to see her own people on the scene, though she's quick to duck right back down once Galvatron Jr unleashes another attack, looking back to Amber. "You got a gun on you or anything?" Cybertronian Tank finds his reverse gear as he backs up, allowing the blast to land harmlessly in front of him, he quickly reverts to his Robot mode as he jogs towards Scattershot's position. "Glad to see you still function." He then pulls out his Shatterblasters as he renews his charge on Galvatron. "Good work Sunstreak and Commander Reynolds." He offers a rare compliment as he continues to press his attack. "General Velum, Operative MacKenzie...see what information you can gather and keep down." His Scatterblasters eject shell after shell as he charges the Decepticon. The tank almost seems to pull a wheelie as the front treads lift off the ground. The fancy transforming sound rings out as the tank quickly folds out into a robot. For a brief moment, it appears a humanoid form leaped out of the cockpit and became the Robot's head. The transforming sound finishes and now stands Hardhead. Combat: Hardhead strikes Galvatron Jr with his Shatterblaster attack! Battlesuit is struck by a door! It's...hardly preasant. She swears beneath her breath as the bulk hits her, but she rolls with it, soon springing back up to her feet! As Hardhead blazes away, so does Melody! She opens up with her battle rifle, hosing the Faux-Galvatron down with gunfire as she strafes around to the side, attempting to put herself between the 'con and the unarmored organics! "Well, even if he's short, he certainly SOUNDS like Galvatron." she deadpans, and empties the last of her clip! Combat: Battlesuit strikes Galvatron Jr with her Battle Rifle attack! Scattershot just makes a face as the tiny foppet Galvatron shrieks at everyone. "Was that supposed to hurt? Ah guess you listen to Lightspeed whine about spaceships long enough, you just start ignoring the shrieking..." Scattershot advances on GJr, shoulder turrets whirring to life and opening fire! "Reynolds! Watch our unarmored allies back, if you do not mind, ma'am!" He notices about midsentence that she's already done it. "And well done!" Combat: Scattershot strikes Galvatron Jr with his Shoulder Laser Awesome Supreme! (Laser) attack! Sunstreaker doesn't even have time to see the attack coming... OR what happens after it, because the attack causes his optics to short out and he suddenly can't see for slag. NEAT. Just what he fragging wants. He merely grunts back to Hardhead at his compliment, switching instead to use the information relayed by his scanners and proximity sensors to try and pinpoint the mini-Galvatron's location. Once he manages to get his location (or what his scanners say it's his location) he fires again, kinda hoping he doesn't hit any of his own allies in the attempt. Primus only knows the trouble he'd have to deal with if he does... no one would believe it was an accident, knowing his reputation. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Galvatron Jr with his Electron Pulse Gun attack! Amber MacKenzie pulls a muddied pistol from her waistband. It's an average, ordinary EDC sidearm, no special punch to it. "I can't guarantee that it still works," she mutters quietly to Velum. "Do you need it? If Mini-Galv comes our way, I guess we'll see if it works. Come on, let's move. If he's spotted us here, we need to be somewhere else. Follow me..." Moving remarkably quietly for a muddy woman, she slips from boulder to boulder, pausing to wait for Velum to follow. Thank heavens for this camouflaging mud. She picks a new hiding place that's conveniently the same color as the two muddy ladies are and crouches behind a few rocks. Toyota Hi-Lux grumbles a bit. "This is NOT what I had in mind for today." He quickly transformers, and steps forward a bit. He can see inside, but he doesn't have a clear shot. That's okay, he doesn't need to use a weapon to be useful.. He fires up his scanners, trying to figure out just -what- they were dealing with. The Toyota Hi-Lux rises up and becomes the gentlemanly British Autobot Hoist! Combat: Hoist strikes Galvatron Jr with his Full-spectrum multi-sensor attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Galvatron Jr. (LOCKON) Hardhead's shells impact against Galvatron Jr's lower legs, knocking up his step and movement. Chunks of shin armor flake away, brittle.. they fall to the ground in large pieces. Melody's rifle burst strikes his left shoulder, singing firepower circuits inside.. severing relays and power flow. Stepping ever so briefly into the cavern, Galvatron Jr charges his mini-fusion cannon and aims. Not at anyone mind you, but at some of the circuitry inside! EGADS. "This is but a warning, you insolent pups." he scowls, taking Scattershot's shoulder-laser shot in the chest. Smoke trails up to his face, curling around the grimace. "Your utter destruction is at foot, the game has -just- begun!" he cackles, letting loose with a multitude of devastating blasts. Raw materials are sent sprawling around the area: I-Beams, orange sheet metal, micronchips, etc. About facing, the pint sized tyrant takes to the skies.. giving Amber and Velum a passing glance. Were they going to fight the Predator? Silly humans, Galvatron Jr doesn't see in infra red. :P Combat: Galvatron Jr sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Galvatron Jr begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Scattershot doesn't stop moving forward, following Galvatron outside and firing with his shoulder turrets until the tiny emperor is out of sight. Without looking away from the sky: "Hoist, Velum, Makenzie, ya'll alright out here?" "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work for what I have in mind for it." Velum grins while taking the gun, not inspecting it yet. Instead she gives Amber a stern nod before following silently behind her, just as stealthy thanks to all her days in the Nebulan and Human service. Once at the new hiding spot, Velum immediatly hunkers down, about to detatch her robotic arm, but she pauses when the sounds of battle begind to fade, making her look up over the rocks to spot the mini Galvatron stalking away before taking flight and jetting out of view. "That's... it? He just left?" She's completely baffled at this, watching the others follow and shoot in his wake. Glancing to Amber a moment she gives her another nod, handing the pistol back before standing and moving into the open. "Uh.. Yeah, we're fine. Not a scratch. But can someone tell me what the /hell/ just happened?" Stockade's upper torso clanks noisily against a metal shelf that he's been buried under, the half a mini-bot crawls out from under the pile. "Gah.. what the dreg was that?" he spits, energon leaking from his cracked mouth. The Ark's inner chamber is in disarray, destroyed terminals lie strewn about.. materials splayed every which way.. and one gray form of Stockpile. Sunstreaker makes his way outside (managing to NOT stumble), growling when his scanners informed him that the mini-slag had fled. "What the frag was that all about? Decoy?" It doesn't make sense. Any of this did. By the time Melody can slam a fresh clip into her rifle, the stumpy Galvatron is taking off into the air! She ducks as random fire comes close to her, but she's soon back on her feet- and, true to form, she tromps on over towards Amber and Velum. Melody taps the side of her helmet, causing the faceplate to slide back, revealing her face. "Good to see you're alright." she nods, and then looks over towards where Not-Galvatron fled. "...any idea what that was?" Hoist moves out of the way as the Mini-Galvatron makes like a cowardly Seeker and jets off. He heads inside the Ark, remebering what Amber had first radioed. He kneels down, and gently lifts the grayed body of Stockpile. He sighs mournfully, and carries the body out, looking over the others. "...I don't understand any of this." he says after a moment. "Why target the Ark? And why a small copy of Galvatron?" Amber MacKenzie emerges from her hiding place in all her muddy glory. All of a sudden, the mud doesn't seem all that important any more. "Okay out here, sir," she answers Scattershot. To Sunstreaker and Melody, she shrugs. "I caught a glimpse of him and took to cover. After that, he ripped the doors off and went in, and we stayed out here. A mini-Galvatron? From his ranting, he sounded like the real thing. Maybe it was a remote-controlled homunculus that they could afford to waste throwing it here to test the Ark's security. But in all actuality, I haven't a clue." Amber MacKenzie blinks and frowns. "Hologram?" Crawling towards Stockpile, Stockade can't help but gasp. The former second in command of the Ark's distribution effort is completely ashen gray. Some white parts highlight his former color scheme, but he is entirely lifeless. Optics squinted, Stockade slams the ground with a clenched fist. "Why, him? Take me dammit, take me!" the drunken half-a-bot laments. Can a robot cry? Stockade proves the myth, shedding one cyan tear that hits the ground with the faintest *fwip*. No one even knows what Stockpile transformed into. "Or maybe we're all having a shared hallucination." Velum snorts softly, just glad that it's over, giving Melody an appreciative nod before sighing and sitting heavily upon one of the rocks, hand rubbing her face while a soft grunt escapes her. "Either way, I need a hot shower and a strong drink after that. Hopefully that's the last we've seen of that weird little runt." Hardhead slides away his still smoking Shatterblasters as he curses the fleeing Decepticon. He follows behind Scattershot as a look of confusion passes over his face as he looks towards the others. "Good work." he offers to everyone as he looks up, scanning the sky for any clues. Scattershot watches Hoist and Stockade with Stockpile...quiet for a moment. "Hoist, Ah need you on scanners. Make sure this is over. And get on the horn with Autobot City- we're on full alert." He chucks his rifle at an orange wall, storming back inside. "Melody, Sunstreaker, Ah want eyes on our perimeter. Velum, find a big gun and join them. MacKenzie, with me and Hardhead." He comes to a stop next to the Headmaster, nodding in agreement. "They did alright. You good?" Battlesuit 's face is grim as she looks over at the wounded gumby bots. "Uh. Hoist?" she asks. "Anything you can do?" she nods to the pair, "I'm afraid I don't know anything about, uh, fixing robots." She glances over at Scattershot as he starts giving orders, and nods. "Roger that." She says. This done, Melody takes just a moment to rummage around inside of her suit- she produces a liter-sized canteen and tosses it at Amber with a "This'll help." before she moves to set up as a perimiter guard, just in case! For the record, the canteen's only full of water. Hoist shakes his head at Amber. "Not a hologram; Whatever it was, it was as solid as any of us." He sighs, starts tending to the wounded Stockade, patching up the worst of his injures, so that he may be repaired at Metroplex later on. There's nothing that can be done for Stockpile, however. Stockade passes out, seen to by Hoist.. being carried away in a stretcher after the patchup. His ener-hol flask drops to the ground in front of Scattershot, as he's trotted away. The other gumbies sort of mill out of the base, all sporting some sign of collateral damage. Missing limbs, blown optics, scuff marks, plasma scorching, etc. Hardhead looks down at the hole in his left chest armor and nods towards Scattershot. "It missed all the main systems." He looks over to Velum, his optic bar flickers. "Duros, wishes you to know he has a small weapons locker just inside the Ark." He frowns as if part of him seems agitated. He looks over towards Amber and nods to her. "Glad to see you are well." He takes a small step forward, his foot crushing the flask. "No need to spread rumors." Amber MacKenzie is thinking hard with narrowed green eyes when she catches her name being mentioned. "Yes, sir," she answers Scattershot briskly and turns just in time to catch a canteen. After sniffing the contents, she says, "Thanks, Melody." Glancing at Velum with a smile, she adds, "I think Velum here needs something stronger, but not while we're on duty." After returning Hardhead's nod, she trots after Scattershot. The dude takes long strides. Hoist makes sure Stockade is comefortable before turning to Scattershot. "I don't detect any Decepticons in the area; seems they - or It, anyway - was just testing us. I don't like it." "Who else needs attention?" He walks to be beside Hardhead. "Let me take a look." He pulls out a scanner and checks the others systems. Velum finally looks up from her hand when Scattershot directs them all, the Nebulan standing with a soft grunt and popping a shoulder. "On it, Scattershot." About to walk off inside the Ark, she pauses at Hardhead's words, looking up to him and sending him a tired, but appreciative smile, "Thanks, you two." Her gratitude is directed to both of them. Sure, they're two minds forming one body, but she never forgets to include either one. She also manages to catch Amber's remark, giving the woman a wry smirk, "True, but I can wait. Water will do just fine for now." And with that said she heads into the base to raid Duros' locker for the biggest, most powerful weapon she can dredge up. Sunstreaker nods and without saying a word moves to take his position at the perimeter, avoiding the humans and debris that were scattered everywhere. his pulse gun resting over his shoulder and face-plates twisted into an irritated scowl. Right now he just wanted to get back to the base and clean himself off... this sounded like a decoy to him, but if it /was/, the motives were a mystery. Combat: Hoist runs a diagnostic check on Hardhead After awhile, the Autobot CSI team rolls up! No, seriously. They love that show. Spearheaded by Nightbeat, and probably Streetwise.. the good cop, they mill over the remains of the damage. Teams of three are bagging up shards of terminals, while another group is combing the area with all sorts of scanning equipment. One gumbie is outside the base, taking a look at the pried off door that was thrown around carelessly. "Ah, impression scorings!" Sleuth remarks, grabbing his kit to take a mold of the door's hand impression.. careful to collect samples beforehand. Scattershot returns a salute to Nightbeat as the troops do their thing. "Lost one today. Walked right into the Ark. Hardhead, we've got a lot of work to do." He lights a cigar and glances down to Amber. "No orders for you, Mackenzie. Just want to keep you safe until we know what's going on." Amber MacKenzie nods glumly. "Yes, sir." At least she doesn't have to worry about going everywhere with bodyguards... she's moving in with them! "Please tell me there's a bathroom here," she asks plaintively. There wasn't the last time she visited the Ark... four million years ago. At least there are no cave bears here, either. Hardhead stares daggers at Nightbeat, as if a pent up rage attempts to bubble out. Softly, oh so very softly he mumbles to himself. "Card cheat..." He tilts his head up and nods in acknowledgement of Velum's gratitude, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before his usual grim demeanor takes over. He then moves to square in front of Scattershot. "I assume, you wish me to do the paperwork." Hoist completes a final scan, and then hears Amber's question. "Um, yes I believe so, ma'am." he says. He points in their general direction. "Do you need me to give you a lift?" Scattershot grins at Hardhead. "Ah told you you need an assistant." He turns to Hoist. "An escort for Amber'd be mighty fine, Hoist. Thank you." "Not right now," Amber mutters, coloring, "I just wanted to know that one was available. Thanks for the offer." Hoist nods and looks around, making sure everyone was being taken care of. "...Will you need a ride back home?" he ask Amber, rying to not sound nagging or anything. After having made his collections, Sleuth approaches Amber. "Uhm, Amber MacKenzie.. right?" the police-moded Autobot inquires. "Sorry, name's Sleuth. Here with Nightbeat, I've read your files.. reporter, yes?" Amber MacKenzie points her chin in Scattershot's direction. "I have orders to stay here for the time being, but thanks anyway, Hoist. It'd be nice if someone brought my motorcycle in before it gets stepped on, though. It's parked in front and is probably in the way." A stranger addresses her, and she turns to examine him warily. "Hullo, Sleuth. Yes, I'm a journalist. Is there something you needed?" "Well, I'll cut the bull here." Sleuth relaxes, "Did you notice anything? Being a journalist, I'd expect that you'd catch an odd quirk or gimick more likely than some of our regulars." Hoist nods once at Amber, but doesn't answer verbally, as Slueth is engaging her in conversation. He transforms into his towtruck form and goes off to find the mentioned bike, and hooks it up, dragging it to a safe place. He radios Amber to tell her where he put it. The classicly British Hoist folds down into a Toyota Hi-Lux pickup truck. Amber MacKenzie shrugs. "I'm sure everyone mentioned that the attacker was smaller than he was supposed to be." She half closes her eyes, visualizing the guy. "I didn't notice it myself because I was busy scrambling for my life. He spoke like Galvatron, at least from the three or four times I've heard him giving his egomaniacal speeches. However... he did not call himself Galvatron but Galvatron's harbinger. And he referred to Galvatron as "Lord Galvatron". A lesser Decepticon wearing his master's clothing. The boasting, though, was very on target. Another thing I noticed was the, uh, lameness of his target. He came all the way here to destroy some parts? That's a pretty big waste of time and effort, unless the Autobots are hiding something important here." She finally comes to a halt and smirks at Sleuth. "Is that the sort of thing you're looking for?" Busily jotting everything down, Sleuth looks up from his notes. "Oh, quite. So you say he was the shining image of Galvatron, only smaller?" "Ah, nice observation!" Sleuth continues to ramble, Amber obviously a master of her craft. Everyone always underestimates first hand accounts, when they usually shed the most light on the situation. "Did he seem competent, besides the fact he traveled here to destroy our supplies?" Amber MacKenzie notes with grim humor, "He was plenty large enough compared to me, but yes, he was smaller than his true size, and that puzzles me. Why a smaller version and not a full-sized one? I wondered about holograms, but I don't know enough to say. Hoist said it was solid, but what about a hologram over an existing form. Maybe there was a power level problem that prevented a full size version. Or maybe the actor was simply smaller. But I digress... Competent? He ripped the doors open with his bare hands and vaporized half of poor Stockade with one shot. He was competent enough physically. Mentally... Galvatron himself is insane. This guy did a good imitation of him, but it is probably just that: an imitation. I'd also look for sabotage or listening devices in the wreckage in case there was method to his supposed madness." Just who is the detective here and who is the civilian? Sleuth isn't sure, "Yes, I uhh.. came to the same conclusion myself. I mean, based on your description of the vents that transpired.. of course." he offers. "Still doesn't answer why, why here?" he turns to look at the Ark. "Did he mention why this site was chosen?" "I don't think so. It's a stupid target, unless as someone else said, it was a distraction for a strike someone else. Something else I noticed, but I'm not sure if it can be explained by the size difference, is I saw damage on him as he left. It usually takes someone like Rodimus or Ultra Magnus to actually hurt him, and even they take time." Amber shrugs. "I don't know enough about Transformer physiology to say. What did he do here inside? I wasn't able to see." "Hrm, I'll have to review what little security information we got." Sleuth points to some busted up cameras and datadrives. "Losing the feed is fine, losing their storage space isn't." he asides. "Well, thank you for your time Amber. It was most.. informative." the investigator adds, finishing up his final note in the pad. "If you remember anything else, don't hesitate to contact me." Sleuth slips Amber his business card.. which is just his name on a white piece of stock paper.